Amaranth
by Inhumunculus
Summary: Every vampire has his prey, but like all phantoms of the night they must also have a red lady with them. He planned on them being together, but the Brotherhood puppeteer had other plans. VamprahXOC. Rated for blood and gore in next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wrote this a long time ago, around '08, I think. It wasn't really so popular on the Lego site, but I thought I'd try my hand at it here. Hopefully it works out better. Warning: VamprahXOC**

* * *

Early dusk had finally settled on the Makuta base of Destral. The sun's light had given way to cold darkness, waves of heat rising from the stone walls of the Brotherhood fortress. To many, this heat might seem as an annoyance due to the Makuta's obsession with freezing shadow, but to a few it was welcome. One of those few now walked the shadowy halls, gazing at the bland stone walls as she went. To the Makuta that strode beside her, they might have thought she was only looking at the many trophies of conquest decorating the side walls, but those who knew Vanapirah well knew that to be false. The Makuta known as Vanapirah bore a unique mask, the Kanohi Ranth. With the help of this mask, she could easily see the glowing heat of anything, something a few Makuta would go crawling to Mutran to obtain. Most of the wiser Makuta would consider this to be useful on a mission and best be saved for such reasons, but that never appealed to Vanapirah. The slight glow of her mask told of its current use. Smiling fondly, Vanapirah looked through the powers of her mask at the comforting ruby glow of the heat in the rock walls, bathing all in a glorious red light. So caught up was she in the red of the walls, that she almost missed a turnoff into another corridor. Shaking her head slightly, Vanapirah stopped and turned towards the corridor. After Krika passed, Vanapirah jogged down the corridor, bat wings gliding loosely in her wake. She rushed past branching chambers filled with the sounds of Makuta training, performing experiments, or just trying to keep themselves occupied. Counting off the doors as she went, Vanapirah slowed her stride to a walk when she arrived at a wooden door half cracked open. Giving it two loud knocks, she pushed it open. The red, white, and black Makuta stood in the doorframe of Vamprah's quarters, watching the blue Makuta sleep. Pursing one side of her lip, she banged hard on his wall, causing him to stir.

"Vamprah," she said. Vamprah twisted his head to hear her. "Teridax has called a meeting and needs everyone immediately, so get up." Vamprah flopped back down on his cot and shook his head lazily. His attitude soon changed when he heard the familiar sound of nails scraping against nail. "You're not going to make me ask again, are you?" Vanapirah warned softly.

Faster than the eye could follow, Vamprah sprang from his cot and straightened himself as best he could. Vanapirah smiled at him. Vamprah glared. Sighing, he walked past her and out of his room, only to promptly stop in the hall. Looking back at the emerald-eyed Makuta, he cocked his head towards the corridor and held out a clawed hand. Vanapirah smiled again as she joined her friend, Vamprah rolled his eyes.

The two walked in silence, the blue one rubbing the sleep from his eyes. More than once, Vanapirah tried to strike up a conversation, but Vamprah was in no mood to talk. A few minutes later found the two in the conference chamber with the other Makuta, Teridax, and the aged Miserix. Vamprah took to one side of the table while Vanapirah took the other, both ended up across from one another. All attention turned to Teridax and Miserix, every soul present wondering what this was about. Teridax walked to the north side of the table and laid his hands against its polished exterior.

"You are all probably wondering why I have called you here." Teridax asked. Many heads nodded. "It is relatively simple - we are to strike down the Great Spirit Mata Nui!" Almost immediately, uproar began. Many stood and shouted their opinions to the crazed Teridax, while others lay back, seemingly interested.

"Madness!" Chirox screeched at him. "If we even considered such a thing we would put ourselves en route to disaster!"

"More than madness," Vanapirah agreed. "Sheer ludacrisouy! Only a fool would be willing to gamble with the Great Spirit's wrath!" None other than Mutran seemed to notice Teridax's attentiveness towards these comments.

"More than ludicrously," Miserix grunted, rising from his seat. "Outright stupidity! Succeed in your plan and you risk the life of the universe itself!"  
"A risk," Teridax said softly, a smile crossing his features, "I am willing to take." What followed was a battle between the two. Teridax was upon Miserix in no time, slamming him into the walls and throwing him to the floor, pinning the staff at his throat. Miserix responded with lightning shot through the staff and into Teridax.

"Insolent rat!" Miserix spat, rising, "You would lead the Brotherhood to condemnation and shame?!"

"No," Teridax replied, rubble sliding off his back. "I will lead it to supremacy." Standing at full height, Teridax addressed the other members, all of which shocked beyond compare. "I leave the decision to you," Teridax said aloud. Then added, "My brothers." Instantly, Gorast and Bitil moved to his side. Vamprah followed a short while after, leaving Vanapirah and few others by Miserix's side. Then, they too joined Teridax. Miserix shook his head.

"You are all fools. Follow Teridax and you follow the road to your deaths. But mark my words, you will regret it." With that, Miserix was led away by Krika and Spiriah, leaving all to ponder his warning.

In light of Teridax's rule, a grand feast was prepared. All Makuta gathered in the great hall, chattering about the current events. Three-branched candles were placed at every adjoining part of the tables and the dusty chandelier was lit, showering all in a dim light. Vanapirah sat next to Vamprah, who bit off a piece of seabird and chewed thoughtfully. Vanapirah didn't touch her food, having her focus on Miserix's warning and wondering if the Brotherhood had made a wise choice.

She was about to ask Vamprah about it when Teridax called for her. Vamprah watched her go and eyed Teridax warily.

Vamprah observed the new Brotherhood leader and the multi-colored female Makuta in deep conversation. He too had been reluctant to join Teridax's side and knew the potential risk they were about to take. Yet, he also seemed to grasp an understanding of how the Plan could indeed work, but the consequences to such an operation would be too great to comprehend.

A slight snarl tightened on his mask as he watched Vanapirah give a slight smile to Teridax. In return, Teridax performed a formal bow and took his leave. Vamprah tossed aside his half-eaten meal and stalked out in the cool night air.

Vanapirah climbed over the grassy hills on the outskirts of the Brotherhood fortress, scanning the moonlit fields for her friend. When she had gone back to join Vamprah, she found he had already gone. A word from Kojol suggested he was among the grasslands, probably out for a breath of fresh air. Vanapirah took his word and went on her way but saw no sign of him.

Crestfallen, she was about to turn back inside, when she caught a figure out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw him sitting over the rise of a hill, wreathed in silver, gazing at the crashing waves of the ocean.

From his spot, Vamprah could see Vanapirah approaching. Adopting a sour look, he turned away from her.  
"What is the matter with you?" Vanapirah questioned, sitting beside him. It took a while for her to come to a possible explanation to his attitude. "Teridax only called me for a mission, one that starts tomorrow morning." She smiled slyly at him. "Nothing to be jealous about."

Vamprah turned his head sharply, giver her confused expression. He pointed at himself then shook his head madly.

"Vamprah, I've known you for centuries and know you have a habit of being envious of someone." Vamprah's temperature rose in anger at himself. He knew she was right; he was prone to such sudden spikes of jealousy and envy. He cursed fate for making it so. He turned at the sound of a sigh and saw her lying down, gazing at the moon. He had to admit, the night was quite beautiful. A blue had settled over the many black rocks that dotted the fine beige sands. Waves crashed against the rocks, showering them in a spray of White Sea breeze. Foam washed up against the shore, creating a mirror against the sand. A sudden wind rippled blades of grass; a chain reaction of green waves rolled. Vamprah took in a breath of the crisp, salty air, basking in the only feeling Makuta were thought to be deserted of: the feeling of peace.

A soft tickling interrupted his musings. Looking down, the blue Makuta saw a patch of red, star-pedaled flowers stroking his hand.

Amaranth, Vamprah thought. The word meant "eternal" in Matoran for that was exactly what they were - the flower that never fades. Looking over to Vanapirah, he was surprised to see her half-asleep beside him. Smiling fondly, Vamprah shook her shoulder slightly, waking her.

Vanapirah yawned and sat up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked at Vamprah who held an Amaranth out to her. Vanapirah looked at him, bewildered. Vamprah only smiled, well aware of the slight blush on his mask. Vanapirah smiled and accepted the flower.

"Amaranth," she said. Vamprah nodded. "The flower never to fade, like our friendship." The male Makuta smiled and nodded. Getting to her feet, Vanapirah stifled a yawn. "I had better rest," she said to him, "I leave tomorrow. See you when I get back?"

Vamprah nodded and watched her go. Settling down in the grass, he rolled onto his side and drifted to sleep.

Frantically, Vamprah raced down through the snaking corridors of the Brotherhood base, focus fixed on finding Teridax. Vanapirah had been gone for weeks without word. Prior, he was tried to catch her before she left, but was a little too late. He waited for her return for weeks, yet no notice ever came. That's when he became worried. Miserix's warning now became clear and he did deeply regret it.  
Vamprah swerved around a startled Antroz and continued his search. Pausing for breath, he rounded a corner and barged in on a conversation between Teridax and Mutran. Vamprah glared at Teridax, of who looked bewildered, but not surprised. He looked from Vamprah to Mutran and gave a slight bow of his head. Mutran returned the gesture and edged close to the door, doing everything in his power to keep clear of the blue Makuta. Mutran exited the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the two Makuta in silence.

Teridax stared at Vamprah, a bored expression on his mask of shadows; Vamprah's visible fury never wavered. Suddenly, Teridax smiled a vicious smile that sent a chill up Vamprah's spine.

"I can only guess what you are here for," Teridax purred quietly. Steeling himself, Vamprah stalked over the table in the middle of the room. Displayed were various maps of different islands and one that Vamprah had never seen before. The lesser Makuta slammed a clawed hand on the collection of maps and locked eyes with his leader.

Teridax held his gaze and broke off, smirking. "Where I send my minions, is of my own accord, not of anyone else."

Vamprah gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and growled. It took all his will power to not attack Teridax on the spot.

Finally, Vamprah visibly relaxed. He caught Teridax's shadowed eye, his own filled with unmatched determination. Vamprah pushed himself roughly from the table, scattering the maps into the air. He walked, head bowed, towards the door, Teridax watching his retreating back. Vamprah stopped and opened the wooden door. Before he stepped through, he glanced over his shoulder, scanning the shadowed gray room with only a lightstone as a source of illumination - but most of all, he stared at Teridax.

"Watch your back," Vamprah whispered then slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Warning: VamprahXOC. This is part is later in the future - around the not-so-current Makuta/Dark Hunter War. This is going to get a little bloody so don't look if it disturbs you. This was based on a dream I had once, except instead of Dark Hunters they were Toa, but they were still killed the same way. And Vamprah didn't suck Vanapirah dry! **

* * *

Vamprah winced as the body of another Dark Hunter fell off the wooden podium, resisting the hunger that was the driving force in everything he did. Like all predators, they had to eat, each predator his own preferred meal. And like all vampires, Vamprah craved blood. He bit his lip as rivers of the rich rubies trickled from the beheading stone in the dead center of the podium as another prisoner's neck was fitted where his comrades had been a moment before. His crimson eyes hungrily drank in the streams of red, wishing that it was his tongue that tasted them instead of the gluttonous axehead.

Wild cheers erupted from the many Makuta gathered around the scene of massacre, smashing their weapons and shields together as another prisoner was slain. Teridax inhaled, reveling in the bloodlust of his warriors' shouts. Sometimes the Brotherhood leader wondered how he ever got to be in control of such a ruthless lot in. The gory story behind his power made him grin. Oh yes, that's how! Teridax tood, arms crossed over his black and garnet armored chest, behind the executioner, surveying the long line of Dark Hunter prisoners that led up through the crowd. The efforts of their last conquest had been fruitful. Not long since the Dark Hunter/Makuta War had begun, a siege was made to one of the sub-bases of the DH Organization. The fortress was taken in less than a night and what Dark Hunters had escaped lived to witness their loss in the light of a red dawn. A poisonous smirk crossed Teridax's face as the dark blood of another killing spattered the area at his feet.** Let this be a lesson to the glorified Shadowed One**, he thought. **Let him know that anyone who crosses the path of a Makuta shall pave the way with his blood. **

Vamprah suppressed whines were not lost on Teridax's ears. He placed a hand on the blue vampire's shoulder, gently restraining the ravenous predator. "I can see that glint in your eye, Vamprah," Teridax commented in a light tone. "The driving force in everything you do. You, like me, want blood and will do anything to get it. That is why you are one of my most trusted soldiers: ruthless and bloodthirsty to the bone. However, I need you to prove your loyalty to me, as a sign of faith of course. Don't worry, you will get what you desire - I promise you that."

Vamprah tilted his head forward, conveying his thanks through body language. A simple sign of trust, where was the harm in that? As long as there was blood to be feasted upon, there was nothing the Makuta wouldn't do.

Teridax grinned savagely. "I knew you wouldn't refuse. Always up for a challenge as long as your needs are met. Good." Both Makuta watched as the executioner, with the aid of Antroz, brought a prisoner to the chopping prisoner struggled against the Makuta duo, but was overwhelmed in the end. The hulking mass of the executioner blocked the prisoner of war from sight. A collection of gasps and murmurs emanated form the audience as Teridax led Vamprah to a new spot on the podium. Vamprah, at first, was puzzled. Why were all the others so surprised? It was just another Dark Hunter. What was so special about her? But as the one doomed to die entered his line of vision, chilling realization sank into his body. **Oh no** **. . . **Vamprah looked from Teridax to the prisoner and back again. Was this his idea of a test of loyalty? Vamprah tried to downplay it as a cruel joke, but there was nothing humorous in Teridax's bloocurdling grin.

"Oh come now, Vamprah," Teridax said. "She's just another prisoner; virtually worthless! All you have to do to prove yourself is slaughter her and drink her dry!" He laughed at Vamprah's shocked expression. "Don't look at me that way. It'll be fun for all of us, you'll see. Although, before we get started, I must say,"- Teridax strode forward and knelt down beside the chopping block, bubbles of blood squishing out of existence beneath his armored feet. He reached up and gently stroked the unfortunate prisoner's cheek. She shuddered beneath his cool touch - "it is wonderful to see you again, Vanapirah."

Vanapirah snarled at her former leader, still struggling against Antroz's strong grip. "Go to Karzahnni!" Her rude comment was promptly rewarded with being grasped by the neck and lifted high into the air. Teridax's immense grip crushed her throat, choking her. Teridax's crimson eyes were boiling over with poison. "Talk to me again like that, witch!" he hissed savagely. "And I promise you, you'll live to regret it!" Teridax threw Vanapirah hard onto the podium, the square of her back slamming down hard against the chopping block. She gasped in shock as tiny cracks reverberated in her skull and a wave of pain lanced through her spine ad arms. Vamprah rushed forward and gathered his fallen friend in his arms. He narrowed his eyes at the one who had hurt the one dearest to him, vicious fangs bared. Teridax sniffed, unfazed.

"Think about who's side your own, Vamprah," Teridax said in a harsh tone. "And if you are wise, you'll choose the right one. Better hurry,"he stared at Vanapirah, smirking at her obvious discomfort, "your meal's getting cold." He stalked off to the side, intent on witnessing every grisly moment of this particular killing.

Vamprah cradled Vanapirah's head against his chest, the beat of his heartlight flashing erratically. After all this time, he had found her. Ever since she left all those millennia ago, he had never felt complete. There was a part of him that she had taken with her and that part had never been restored until now, now that she was back in his arms again. Vamprah reached up with his fingertips and stroked Vanapirah's mask gently, hoping it might comfort her. Why? Why must they be reunited now, under these conditions?

"Vam . . ." Vanapirah whispered into his chest. Vamprah smiled at his pet name - the only name she had for him. He held her tighter, increasing their proximity by that much. Vanapirah reached up and placed a hand over his. "I've missed you."

Teridax rolled his eyes, impatience becoming his master. "I grow restless. Finish her off, Vamprah. There are many more who must meet their fate."

Vamprah looked deep into Teridax's malicious eyes, shaking his head. The wings that were attached to his wrists folded around his companion, shielding her from view. A soft growl emanated form his throat, loud enough for only those in close proximity to hear. Antroz and the xecutioner instinctively took a step back. They both had had their fair share of combating feral predators and one thing they've learned was never come between a killer and his mate. Teridax was unimpressed.

"Know that I could eliminate you within the blink of an eye," the Brotherhood leader snarled. "And what will happen to your precious little **lady vampire**" - he said it like it was a mockery, a name of humiliation - " if you're gone? There'll be no one to protect her from the horrors that I can do." Vamprah shifted slightly so that half of his body shielded Vanapirah from the wicked villain. "So consider this question: who would you rather have kill her? Me?" - Teridax then pointed at Vamprah, sure that he had just brought down another animal - "Or you?"

Vamprah didn't physically looked moved by the threat, but inside he was reeling. Darn it! He had walked right into a trap! He knew Teridax would keep his word - Vamprah had been witness to enough of his slaughters to know that - and that would mean ill for the both of them. Vanapirah would have most likely preferred dying now than falling victim to the one who was supposed to lead her. Vamprah cursed foully under his breath. What was he going to do!?

"Vam," Vanapirah said gently. Vamprah's fizzled away like lava in a pool of water at the sweet sound of her voice. Oh, it was so good to hear her talk to him again! "It's okay. I chose the wrong side when I defected to the DH. I'm paying for that mistake and I'm content with it." Vanapirah snuggled closer to her vampire, reveling in the warmth of his body. "I got my wish: I was able to see you again." Vamprah could feel a rush of warm blood flood over his face and he was thankful he was wearing a mask.

A harsh gurgling emanated from the bowels of Vamprah's stomach and a cold chill settled over him. He wasn't hungry. He wasn't hungry! He could suppress it. His appetite didn't control him. His appetite **wouldn't** control him! But no matter how hard he tried to resist, the sweet wine of her blood wafted thickly under his nose. The cavern of his mouth moistened and soon was flooded. **S****he smells so good . . . . **

Vanapirah giggled wholeheartedly. "Still have that crazed appetite, as always. I don't doubt you, Vamprah, but we both know that it's stronger than you. You can't fight it." She placed a hand on the side of his mask and smiled gently. "I have made my choice. It's okay." Vamprah shook his head violently, tears threatening to spill form his eyes. How could she be in her right mind saying this? It was insanity! "Please," Vanapirah whispered. "I'd rather die knowing that it was by your hands because I know you would never intentionally hurt me."

Vamprah bit his lip until he tasted blood. He knew she wasn't lying - Vanapirah had always been honest even if the truth hurt. She meant what she said and said what she meant, no way around it. Stubbornness was also one of her characteristics; if Vamprah even tried to persuade her, she still wouldn't change her mind. Wiping away what tears lingered on his mask, Vamprah gingerly helped Vanapirah to her feet, catching her when her legs gave way. She smiled against him. Once again the strong scent of her blood seduced his hunger and it was all he could do not to rip into her throat right then and there.

"What're you waiting for?" Teridax asked. He strode up to the pair, a thin leather rope no more than half an inch thick coiled around his hands. Vamprah inwardly hissed as he realized just what the rope was for. "I told you to feed from her, the same way you normally do." Teridax walked behind Vanapirah and jerked her head back, coiling the rope tightly around her neck. Vamprah instinctively rushed forward but was restrained by Antroz grasping his arms, holding him securely in place. "As I recall, you use rope to stop the blood flow, creating a sort of pool. And you bite down, breaking flesh and armor to puncture the pool like it is a juicy fruit." Teridax stroked the length of Vanapirah's neck, removing any excess armor to expose beautiful pure skin and the electric blue vine running its length. "And see, I've even helped you; you've always liked the neck, that's where the largest vein is, am I correct? Hm-hm. Release him, Antroz. Don't want to come between an predator and his prey."

Antroz promptly slackened his grip, allowing Vamprah enough room to slip out of his grasp. Vamprah whirled, eyes, blazing, on the crimson Makuta. He bared his fangs, letting off a cruel, feral hiss. Antroz took a step back, unsheathing his blade to shield him from the vampire. Suddenly, the Makuta knew that whatever shaky companionship they had had was ultimately over.

Vamprah calmly strode over to Teridax and Vanapirah, all gruesome plans of what to do with Antroz fading away. Teridax held Vanapirah firmly in place and smiled. "Whenever you're ready. I made my promise to sate your taste for blood and I have fulfilled that promise." A malicious glint flashed through his eyes and his smirk became all the more savage. "And now it is time to fulfill yours, my silent friend."

Vamprah wrestled with his ultimatum. There was no way he could save himself and Vanapirah and make it safely to an ocean shuttle to escape. The many thousands of Makuta would make sure of that. And if they somehow did manage to dodge the many knives, swords, and wickedly curved javelins, Teridax would never cease until both of them were hunted down. Either way he looked at it, there were no options in which both of them would survive.

Reluctantly, Vamprah stalked forward, his head bowed. He could feel Teridax's smug grin bear into him when Vamprah closed the proximity between him and Vanapirah. Vamprah gently wrapped his arms around the female Makuta's back until the tips of his fingers touched the tops of her shoulders. the vampire leaned his head forward, opening his mouth so that the tips of his elongated fangs grazed the soft flesh of her neck. Tears slipped down his mask as what he felt his heart rip in two, the liquid guilt of his next few actions dripping out. Vanapirah leaned into him, as much as her imprisonment would allow. Vamprah's watery grief doubled tenfold as Vanapirah's smooth lips brushed against his cheek.

"I forgive you," Vanapirah whispered. "Vam . . ."

"I'm sorry, Van." Vamprah stroked the large, pulsing, blue vein with his lips, his fangs slipping through flesh and artery as easily as if they were butter. His tears doubled as the liquid rubies of her spilled into the waiting cavern of his mouth. "I'm so sorry."

**

* * *

AN: Ah, violently sweet last chapter. Shakespaere always said parting was such sweet sorrow. And no one knows that better than Vamprah!**

**Vamprah: *slashes author's neck and sucks author dry.* **


End file.
